


Violet

by Strayvalerie



Category: Straykids, minsung - Fandom, straykids han jisung, straykids imagine, straykids minho
Genre: #StrayKids, #minsung, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:14:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21598234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strayvalerie/pseuds/Strayvalerie
Summary: Where rich billionaire Han jisung accidentally meets lee Minho the broken boy, while getting to know each other jisung starts to notice Minho is hiding more secrets than he thought.
Relationships: Minsung
Kudos: 4





	1. 너 (you)

𝚅𝚒𝚘𝚕𝚎𝚝 ~ Minsung  
Chapter 1 “너 ( you)"  
Minho p.o.v  
You know your really lucky when you grow up having both your parents, they take care of you, they give you a roof over your head, they feed you, most importantly they love you. 

I never knew how that felt like, but you know what I did feel growing up, I felt like if I never fit in with the other kids, I mean yeah we were all orphans but it was like that was the only thing we had in common. 

like if everything else we were supposed to have in common was uncommon, Honestly Some of us didn’t feel comfortable around each other so we kept our separate ways. 

But to give you and example, You know how you can sense when someone feels uncomfortable around you and when they feel comfortable, they’re always sending signals whether they use body language, eye signals or even when they are shaking or becoming nervous. 

Since I’ve been alone most of my childhood, I’ve learned how to “view from afar” if that’s how you would call it, but it’s really helped to improve my senses. I’m really good at pickpocketing, I know I shouldn’t say it like it’s an accomplishment, but it just makes me feel important. 

I wish I could feel like I actually accomplished something, and just maybe If I ever helped someone with their problems maybe I would feel more Confident about myself. 

But everything Changed when I turned 18 , that’s when I was old enough to get out of the orphanage, but my only problem was that I was more lost than I had ever been, I didn’t have friends, or even any peers to go to, I didn’t have a home, the only things I had were a backpack with some valuable things such as my stash of Money, a flashlight, some spare clothes, and a knife, you don’t really need to know why I carry a knife. 

(2 year skip ) ( your probably like “ why skip” I honestly don’t really know ) 

I’m tired,  
I have been running and hiding From city to city for 2 years,   
Why have I been running?,   
Well you could say I’ve been a bad guy,  
I mean I haven’t murdered anyone, I’ve just stolen things I need. 

I almost got caught once which was nerve-racking but.....hey...at least I got away. It’s all thanks to my powerful sneaking abilities,........well not all that powerful but they work when used right and carefully. 

One time while I was on a very important mission, I think that’s what you would call it, maybe even a robbery.   
After getting my things and calling it a mission success, I headed out the door and I ran about 3 blocks away from the place and ran into an alley, as I was going deeper into the darkness I bumped into a someone.

he looked like he was shorter than me, he was kinda scared of me when he bumped into me, i was in protective mode, so If he tried anything I could knock him out fast.

He looked at me, I could barely point out his facial features, since there was little to no sunlight, I saw half of his face, I stopped showing such a menacing face since he looked like he was young,   
He then said sorry and said he had to go because he was in a hurry, so I said “it’s fine..” which is kinda weird considering I’m always rude but I guess I didn’t feel like being mean that day.

He managed to keep his face straight, and No lying I wondered how he did it, he didn’t react at all.  
I wish I could do that, I’m so different from him, he looks nice and like a fun person to be around, but I have a rude personality, an example is when I’m not interested in what your talking about I don’t really pay attention, and I guess “im brutally honest” quote on quote.

One of my past friends said that there were too MANY reasons why I didn’t have many friends, and you know it, I got pissed, he started dissing me in front of the classroom, he got karma, I punched him. 

Honestly, that’s all I remember from that point, Except after that alI saw was him on the floor coughing up blood, I was confused on how that happened but I was glad that I didn’t get hit. 

After that I decided not to get into many fights because then it would cause trouble for the orphanage, which I kinda felt bad for since they took care of me and my problems. 

I went to the orphanage after that, I had to hide what I stole in my backpack or else the security would find it, I know it’s weird to have a security at an Orphanage, out of all places.

But I guess they had something hidden, or something too valuable to be out in the open, something that would get the whole place in trouble, who knows? But if it isn’t my business I don’t act or tell. 

I’m not the kind of person to lie to someone, or even tell people’s secrets, whatever they tell me I keep to myself. I don’t like people who are liars or people who make other people look bad just because of their jealousy.   
I like people who are like me, smart, talented and hot, just kidding, or am I?


	2. “Love, i don’t think so”

𝚅𝚒𝚘𝚕𝚎𝚝~ Minsung 2  
Chapter 2 “ love? I don’t think so”  
Jisung p.o.v 

Why did Changbin- Hyung have to do that, he just had to tell my brother that I kinda had his girlfriend for like what, a night, it’s not like I even liked her, she got all over me first.  
But I don’t really care since I got a few fucks, and I don’t mind my brother getting mad at me, he didn’t like her either, or at least I don’t think he did. 

She might’ve just been with him for the money, I mean if I was a girl and I saw my handsome face I would totally fall for myself. 

I mean the majority of people would, the rest would be those who either get their own independent money or those who don’t really care about money. 

I don’t know about you but I’m pretty confident about myself, I like to show off my money from time to time, I would just donate a bunch or invest somewhere so I could get more. 

I don’t have anyone to share it with, so I waste it everywhere, I know it’s fucking stupid, but being kinda dumb is one of my personality traits. 

You know, I think I’m like at a bar right? I mean I don’t remember how i got here though, I remember getting in my car drinking some beer- oh oh oops I think I left my car at the Han river, shit I need to call my secretary, fuck where’s my phone? I went to ask the bartender what time and how I got here.

He said that some girls brought me here and that he saved me or some bullshit like that. 

he keep on telling me useless things and I already, having a shitty hangover just told him to “cut the bullshit, get to the point” then he said that they were going to rob me because I looked rich? Which is agreeable but .....what the fuck how did I get drunk? Oh my gosh what am I going to do? Fuck.

I just decided to ask him if I could borrow his phone, I called my phone, and some girl answered, I said “can I get my phone back, since it’s mine”  
And she hanged up and just texted me an address and said to go there. 

I was like who does she think she is to tell me to do that, but I need to get my phone so I went. 

It was some ugly, scary alley but if you think I went alone, sorry to burst your bubble because I brought Changbin- Hyung, Chan-Hyung and Woojin-Hyung they are the strongest who can protect me with their big muscles while I have muscles but I look like a stick.

Chan-Hyung and Changbin-hyung work with me in a little group called 3racha we make songs, mostly rap, Changbin Hyung raps sooo fast like does he even breathe.

I can rap fast but my voice is not as raspy as changbin-Hyungs, Chan Hyung is the leader of the group, all three of us produce and write the lyrics, I know we’re cool. but Woojin Hyung is Chan Hyungs boyfriend I know, cute right?

We got out of the car looking like goblin and the grim reaper, but they are much more cooler.

Changbin Hyung looked at me and said “ what are we even doing here Jisung, better not be one of your dumb stunts again or this time I’m going to beat you up for wasting my time” I said back  
“ Changbin Hyung calm down, I don’t know if these guys or girls are trying to rob me they have my phone, okay so we need to get it back okay? Ok” during this conversation I could hear Chan Hyung and Woojin Hyung kissing which was kind of gross but I was used to it already, still I wonder which one is the sub?- um....I mean I’m not that kinky either okay don’t judge. 

I went in and got my phone, I know it was that easy, but I knew getting out of the building was going to be hard, Chan and Woojin Hyung were nice they were glad to come with me, but if Changbin thing knows that I brought him and nothing happened he’s going to beat me up and I’m not ready for that. 

So I need to run away, the people told me there was a back door so I went through there, on my way out there I texted Woojin Hyung that I ran away through the back door and to drive Chan and Changbin Hyungs back to the dorm, because I need to get away from Changbin Hyung he’s like a nightmare alive when he’s mad. 

While I was running through the back door I saw a convenience store. “Hell yeah” I said under my breath, I’m so hungry so might as well eat.

To get there I had to cross a street so that means I had to press the button so I could walk. I pressed it and waited a few minutes before the doll on the little box thing turned to green which meant I could go. 

I was already across the whole street I. Less than 3 minutes, damn I must’ve been hungry, I mean I was but I didn’t know I was that hungry.

I was walking closer and closer to the convenience store, I just as to go through an alley which was dark and spooky, i was going to give up and go back but my stomach started growling so I had to man up and start walking. 

Let me tell you it was like I was walking in pure darkness I could barely see the moonlight lighting up my path, if I put my hands close to my face I could barely see my fingers nothing more nothing less.

I think when I was about halfway across the alley I bumped into someone, I think it was a man, I didn’t really know because it was so dark, but I could point out some of his facial features, piercing eyes staring straight at me, a beautiful pair of lips, not too high or low nose but a normally pretty nose. 

But he was staring at me worriedly, with mixed emotions, he was probably thinking about what he should do, he probably did something bad or something he could get in trouble for. 

But since I needed to go and didn’t have chance to make a conversation I decided to just say “ I’m sorry but I’m in a hurry you see so I have to go now” he then looked at me and just said it was fine then I left running out of the alley.

I ran about 3 blocks more to get to the convenience store, damn I did not know I had to go through all that to get to a store so I could eat something and not die of starvation. 

I stopped in front of the door to catch my breath, after a few minutes I grabbed the door handle and pushed it open, I walked in and saw so many food choices it was like heaven indeed, I got Ramen, 2 gimbaps, banana milk and a strawberry milk, I put my food on the table and told the cashier how much? He said it was gonna he like 8,000 won , I took out my wallet and I only had two 50,000 and a 10,000 won change so I just got out the 10,000 won bill and gave it to him, I said thank you and time him to keep the change because I didn’t really need it.

I sat down at my table and heated up my ramen and began eating. I ate my ramen while I was scrolling through my phone , I saw woojin hyung had texted me and changbin hyung has too. I saw woojin Hyungs first, he had said that Changbin hung said that he was going to kill me when I got to the dorms, “might as well move out right now “ texted woojin hyung. 

Then I saw Changbin Hyungs text and oh my gosh I want to hide inside a rock forever, he said “ Han jisung if you don’t come over to the house right now I will go into your room and make kkami pee on your bed, and if you think I won’t do it try me han jisung and you will get an even more bigger punishment” that wasn’t even what scared me, what scared me was at the end of this paragraph he put this ":) ♡ " look I don’t want to die but why is Changbin hyung so mad. 

I finished my food as quick as I could and practically ran out of the convenience store straight to the dorms which was like 20- 25 mins away so I got a cab and got there in like 24 minutes and got out of the cab and gave him money and then sprinted to the front door, or not? Because then I heard Changbin hyung say “ well since he’s not here we’re going to raid his room” oh no, so I ran to the side of the building and proceeded to climb into my rooms window. 

I managed to make it in, I went straight to taking my shoes off, my jacket, my shirt. I put on a comfortable shirt and pants and I went to lay in my bed and got my phone and started to scroll through instagram.

while I was scrolling Changbin hyung busted open the door with a key he probably got from Chan hyung. He looked at me confused and I just looked at him back seriously, then I said “Changbin hyung what do you want? Barging into my room like a middle age caveman” he just looked at me astounded, then he scoffed and left while saying “ you saved yourself this time jisung, next time I won’t let you win”.

I just stayed there with a smirk on my face. It’s because I knew that I won and that I would keep winning because of the tricks up my sleeves, I know I’m a prankster but I’m more scared of Changbin hyung than anything, i feel like he could break me in half.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading my story even if it Isn’t so popular, it’s really simple and a whatever story so anyway thanks for taking your time and reading my story

**Author's Note:**

> So I’ve started writing these in my notes, and I’ve posted these on my instagram @innieobsessed and on my wattpad @binnieobsessed,  
> And if you like my stories thank you very much for reading them, I’ve spent a lot of my time writing and rewriting so I like people reading my works and telling me their opinions.


End file.
